


Hourglass

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fun on the battlefield, M/M, NSFW, Sniper's happy to go along with some of Scout's stranger ideas, Xmas gift for FreshSalad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: NSFW - Speedingbullet. Something about the way the match grows hectic outside the window always does it for the Runner, and Sniper is happy to oblige. Sneaky battlefield fun for the sharpshooter and batter.





	Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freshsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/gifts).



> Christmas Gift for FreshSalad, which I typed in a random blur into their tumblr chatbox, so I apologise for the quality.

“Mate, you’re messing with my aim.” Sniper grumbles breathlessly, attempting to maintain his focus through the rifle scope, despite the other’s best efforts.

A bandaged hand swats at the sharp-shooter’s bare behind, the box beneath then shudders in warning of a pending future collapse, an Sniper can swear he feels the rumbling from Scout’s laughter travel through him more than he hears it.

“Crikey…” he hisses.

“Hey, at least pay a little attention to me, Snipes, I’m kinda balls-deep back here and you’re acting like it’s nothing…”

“Yeah well, probably because some of us are trying to win a match, not get off.” The admonishment cuts off in a sharp inhalation as Scout changes the angle of his thrusts, the tempo ramping up to something a tad more distracting than before. The aussie’s skin was on fire…

“S-Slow down mate, don’t think you want to pull the trigger just yet, hey?” he chuckles, as the heat pooling in his abdomen begins to become a pressing concern.

Another swat to the behind. Cheeky bugger.

 

Sniper’s hands fumble the rifle as the box beneath them collapses from the combined weight and movement of two bodies colliding semi-rhythmically. They go down in a halo of wood and dust, the rifle skitters out of reach as Scout’s weight lands atop him.

The runner’s breath is gusting, hotly, over Sniper’s ear as Scout scrambled to his elbows, attempting to check they were both okay. Wriggling slightly, the bushman realises everything’s generally uninjured and the crate smashed into non-jagged shards. No real threat there.

Scout begins to pull back, but Sniper tenses his muscles slightly, in a quiet request for the other to hold his horses. Sliding his knees up closer to his body, and thankful for not being too drawn into the whole steamy suggestion, to remove his pants fully. They pooled about his knees, a barrier against the floor, and debris.

Feeling somewhat ridiculous at the position, but knowing Scout would tell him he looked hot that way, Sniper readjusted.

Scout’s hands wrapped around the sharpshooter’s torso, moving slightly to accommodate the new position, and began to thrust again.Slowly, experimentally. Making certain there weren’t any hidden splinters anywhere.

 

Sniper pillowed his head on his crossed arms, resting on the floor, spine arched back towards Scout, and throbbing cock swaying between his raised thighs.

Content, at the least, to let the runner take control this time. Scout’d never admit it, but the little bugger had a little fantasy about this sort of thing.

Fucking while the match timer ticked down outside, and people screamed as explosions sent them to respawn. The way the cold, hard voice of the Administrator would remind them that there was a time limit, that their elicit little tryst could be discovered any second by a misfired rocket or a disguised spy…

Heat flooded his body at the very thought, of how exposed they were, even inside this little hidey-hole Sniper’d crept into. Wasn’t hard to see why Scout’d be rock hard about the whole thing…

Well, everyone has kinks and dreams and the like. Sniper was happy to indulge this one.

 

A semi-surprised gasp breaks free from his lips as Scout leans down to press a wet, sloppy kiss to the sharpshooter’s throat. Chest pressed firmly to Sniper’s back, and cock pressed deep within, bearing down with the weight of the runner.

“Like that, huh?” Scout teases, nipping at him, with those rabbitish teeth of his.

“Hnnn, might do.” Sniper concedes, feeling the powerful, weighty thrusts as Scout’s athletic form kept up a slow, mind-shatteringly hot rhythm. The sharpshooter could feel it down to his bones…

Something primal in the weight of your lover pressed firmly against you, their breath on your throat as they roll their hips against your own. The slick slide of sweat and flesh, the sensation of their hands on your body, the feeling of their skin against your palms…

Droplets of sweat begin to trickle to the floor, disturbing the debris and dust there. Though, no more than his ragged panting did.

Dribbles of pre-cum flicked across the floorboards with each increasingly passionate thrust. Sniper’s need was growing with every deliberate pass Scout made over his prostate.

The runner sounded surprisingly wrecked, behind him, though he did not turn to look. Just grinned, with the knowledge that only he had the ability to reduce Scout to a panting mess…

 

Tauntingly, he wriggles his ass slightly, shuddering at the sensation that elicits; and yet, feeling the moan it elicits, travelling through his bones.

Scout wraps his arms about Sniper, face pressed into the nape of the other’s neck as he began to pump furiously into the sharpshooter. The slight tremor in his rhythm a tell-tale sign that the runner was  just as close as Sniper.

His cock throbbed with need, heat pooled within and spiked frantically with every thrust that rubbed his prostate just the right way…

Sniper gasped, bracing himself on the floor with one arm, and threw the other back to hold whatever piece of Scout he could, binding them together as they neared the peak.

 

“Fuck…” Scout chokes out, the sound of his hips slapping against Sniper’s arse was obscene in the best way. Echoing so loud it would be a miracle if no one overheard and came to investigate.

“…” Sniper can’t find a response, so he focuses on the sensation of Scout. The arms wrapped around his hot, trembling body. The desperate kisses pressed to his back, between gasps of pleasure. The strong thighs pressing against his own with every move, and the flex of the muscles within. The way the runner’s cock pounded away deep within his body, tipping the tight control he kept on the pooling hot pleasure in his abdomen, with each fervent thrust…

Sniper could feel his muscles beginning to tremble in anticipation, his heartbeat thundering almost as loudly as their colliding flesh, cock throbbing as his sack tightened.

“Sco-…” he muttered, pressing back, unable to contain the pressing need. God, he wished something’d touch him right now… but he’s pretty sure his cock might implode if they did…

“Yeah, yeah, right with ya… come on, snipes, come for me…” Scout growls, his thrusts growing erratic as he clung tightly to his lover.

 

Sniper didn’t need to be told twice.  
Before he can even form a clever quip to toss back at his boyfriend, the last of his restraint fell away with a particularly pointed thrust that captured his sweet spot in just the right way. It felt like Scout lodged himself there, milking the bloody thing for an eternity, as Sniper swore and shuddered through his orgasm.

Thick white streaks of come spurted across the floor, his thighs and stomach, as Scout kept his erratic pace. Before the sharpshooter can collapse to the floor, Scout clasps him tightly, shouting his own release as his shuddering thighs finally cease their rhythmic pounding.

Sniper can feel the way Scout trembles against him, overwhelmed by the sensation of being united, the way Sniper clenches around him, and how the other’s breath stutters against his skin. Twitchy, erratic thrusts follow, ekeing out the last little drips of pleasure, before both fall apart.

Scout splays out beside the sharpshooter, clearly basking in the same afterglow, eyes as full of life and love as the day Sniper first kissed the little blighter. Hot, thick liquid seeps down his thighs as he moves. Sniper can feel the rest of it staining his own body, as he eases down to a more comfortable position.

 

“C'mere…” he breaths, and closes the distance to press a kiss to those cheeky lips. “How’d I ever get lucky enough to catch someone like you?”

“I slowed down to have a look at that amazing ass of yours…” Scout quips back, automatically, and laughs. They twine together, huffing quiet little chuckles at the absurdity of it all.

 

“FIVE MINUTES REMAINING IN THE MATCH!” came the sharp, clear sounds of the Administrator outside the window, ruining the moment.

Sniper sighs, rolling away slightly to try and catch sight of the spare handkerchief he’d kept around for ‘just in case’ cleaning…

“C'mon mate, we’ll have to show ourselves at some point.”

 

A very familiar weight asserts itself about his waist, and flips the sharpshooter on his back with a gentle finality. Scout grins down, devoid of anything but his dogtags, and a mischievous expression.

“We could,” he agrees, rocking sightly so that unbelievably pert arse began to reanimate the sharpshooter’s spent member. “Or, you know, we could… not?”

Sniper snorts, his hand coming up to toy with the reawakening runner’s cock, just the way he knew Scout love it. “You’re just the worst…”

“You love it though… ah, yeah, little tighte-… huh… _justlikethat_ …”

 

Sniper grins.

“Yeah, Bilby, I think I do…”


End file.
